This invention relates generally to the transport and/or support of vehicles during manufacture or repair, and more specifically, to methods and systems for lifting and supporting a vehicle.
During the manufacture of a vehicle, or portions of a vehicle, it may be necessary to lift and transport the vehicle between stages of manufacture. The lifting may be necessary to allow access to areas of the vehicle that are being assembled. Also, during the repair or servicing of a vehicle, it may be necessary to lift and transport the vehicle to properly repair or service the vehicle.
Many vehicles, due to their shape or size, are a challenge to lift or support. These vehicles may incorporate added structural support or hardpoints designed into the vehicle structure so that the vehicle is not harmed during manufacture, repair, or while being transported. Added structural support typically results in an increase in vehicle weight or a protrusion extending from the vehicle structure. In certain vehicles, namely aircraft, keeping vehicle weight low is advantageous and may lead to higher performance and cost savings.